


You Talk Too Much

by bambiluvsyou



Series: Ego Fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dark gets a "facial", M/M, PWP, Smut, no story, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: Dark gives Anti a Blowjob. Anti can't shut up.





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I am really not good at writing in third person. Or maybe it's because i'm tired. Who knows.

 Anti shoved Dark against the wall, kissing him until they were both panting, rutting against each other. They were both so hard it hurt. They needed to find release. Dark suddenly broke them apart, a trail of saliva and bruised lips left in their wake. “What the fuck-“

Anti didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Dark pushed him on to the plush bed behind him. Pushing Anti forward some more so he could kneel in front of him, Dark began working on Anti’s jeans. “You know, you talk a lot”

“Coming from the man who is on his knees – AH!” Dark squeezed Anti’s crotch, then started palming him. Dark climbed to hover in front of Anti and whisper his ear

“I could leave you hard and wanting. Begging me for release and I won’t respond. Leave you blue-balled. So, unless you want that. I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours” Anti whimpered so Dark went back to his original position, on his knees, working on Anti’s zipper.

When he finally got Anti’s cock free, he gave a few experimental strokes. It twitched in his hand and Dark could only smirk while Anti panted. Anti suddenly became weak in the knees when Dark started licking stripes up his cock and sucking on his head. When Dark deepthroated him, swallowing around him, Anti moaned so loud that all the Septics could no doubt hear him getting the best blowjob in his life. Not that Anti would publicly admit it. Dark moaned around his dick, causing more vibration, before pulling off with a pop. “You really can’t keep quiet, can you?” Dark smirked.

“Please, Dark. I-I’m so close. I-I- Please, suck me off again, please!” Anti begged

“Well, since you asked so prettily” Dark resumed his sucking.  It wasn’t long before Anti was coming. He shook through his orgasm. After a while, Anti opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch and saw Dark’s face, covered in his cum. Anti groaned.

Dark was less impressed. “You’re lucky, you didn’t ruin my suit.” He still licked the corners of his mouth where he could get access to cum.

“That’s what you get for not keeping me in your mouth.”

“And since you love running your mouth, maybe you can put it to good use.” Dark stood up and started unbuckling his belt.


End file.
